


Faith

by rainfall



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost gen but not really, And mostly truthful answers, Drabble, Important questions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall/pseuds/rainfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a religious man, Doom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other piece for them, not the previous movieverse Doom; a vaguely MCU!Doom, instead. ~~Looking forward to your next attempt, Fox.~~
> 
> Written for the prompt: finding/losing faith; a teacher.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (also, ps: [doing a drabble challenge meme on my dw](http://rainfalling.dreamwidth.org/46714.html), anons and open id people also welcome ♥)

"Are you a religious man, Doom?"

Loki's head was tipped back, those vivid eyes pointed at the canopy above them. His hair an ink spill on the expensive coverlet, long pale throat lazily exposed, he could not have been any more perfectly comfortable, or any more perfectly unconcerned, with whatever answer Doom might give.

But at the same time, that very perfection gave lie to his disinterest. The knot in his throat was _too_ still, the folded hands on his belly _too_ composed. He was anything but disinterested.

Contrary creature. Doom felt his lips curve up, ever so faintly. "Not as you mean it."

The other man turned his head a quarter of an inch; just enough to point one baleful eye at Doom. He was exquisite in profile, even sulky. "Oh~?" And now he was putting away his sulk, or at least coating it in sweetest honey, fingers shifting from his belly to curl in the front of Doom's tunic. " _Do_ tell me how I meant it, then. I hadn't realized we were so well-acquainted."

Contrary _and_ petulant. Doom supposed he should have minded, but Loki had proven more than once over the course of their partnership to be well-worth the considerable trouble. And besides, there was something... charming about his mercurial moods. Something which had his faint smile broadening even now.

Doom settled his gloved hand over Loki's, his fingers finding the grooves of the other man's knuckles and sliding over them in an almost-stroke.

"The existence of supernatural beings -- of the afterlife -- is a matter of fact, not faith," he murmured. "I know these things, for I have seen them with my own eyes. And even had I not, my belief would be irrelevant; they would continue to _be_ , with or without it."

Loki's head had turned another three-quarters, and now his gaze was intent on Doom's mask; taking in what little he could see of Doom's face, darting from his eyes to his lips and back again. Listening. There might have been a hint of laughter in his eyes, but he was Loki: there was always at _least_ a hint of laughter in his eyes. That he was not actively smiling showed admirable restraint.

"And you think that is not how I meant the question."

"It is not how _anyone_ means the question," Doom replied placidly. "You do not ask if I acknowledge your existence. You ask if I live in fear, if I pray; if I would ever worship at your altar."

"I _do_ enjoy a little worship now and then." Loki dragged his thumb over the back of Doom's hand. "Who doesn't like to feel pretty?"

Contrary. Petulant. More than willing to hurt himself, so long as others felt it too.

Their eyes met and held, unblinking. Then Doom drew the hand fisted in his tunic to the lips of his mask.

"I do not worship without cause," he said.

Loki smiled, slow and smooth and pleased. "I can work with that," he said.


End file.
